


Perhaps There's a Possibility

by Chinese_Takeout_Box



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinese_Takeout_Box/pseuds/Chinese_Takeout_Box
Summary: Darling was exploring the mediocre castle figuring out where everything was. So far he knew the location of the dining room, and his guest room, and how to get between those. He was specifically looking for wherever the band practiced for Rupert and Amope’s wedding. He wanted to play his violin without disturbing anyone and figured that the best place for that was the practice room. He would also have to find the director of the band to find out when they practiced. He really did not want anything to go wrong for their wedding considering that monster was not far behind him. It was so fast now. He honestly hoped the wedding would be able to happen.If not Rupert might be able to be persuaded to run away from the monster with him. He was making his way by the dining room when he heard the band playing in the distance.
Relationships: Darling/Percy Jr., Percy Junior/Darling
Kudos: 6





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Darling/Percy Jr. fic you are looking for. 
> 
> This fic will basically be mainly following Percy but with a few chapters following Darling thrown in so that his thoughts are also vaguely known. The first like few chapters are like canon adjacent. This is my first fic so I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it basically what I think their first meeting would be.

#  **_Chapter One Meeting ___**

********

__

********

Darling was exploring the mediocre castle figuring out where everything was. So far he knew the location of the dining room, and his guest room, and how to get between those. He was specifically looking for wherever the band practiced for Rupert and Amope’s wedding. He wanted to play his violin without disturbing anyone and figured that the best place for that was the practice room. He would also have to find the director of the band to find out when they practiced. He really did not want anything to go wrong for their wedding considering that monster was not far behind him. It was so fast now. He honestly hoped the wedding would be able to happen. If not Rupert might be able to be persuaded to run away from the monster with him. He was making his way by the dining room when he heard the band playing in the distance. This was the perfect opportunity to both find the practice room and the band director. He followed the sound of the band practicing. Darling was surprised that the practice room was so close to the dining room. He did not want to distract the band from their practice. He waited outside the room just listening to the cheerful wedding and reception music and humming to the beat. After a while the sound of the director came from inside the room.

********

__

********

Percy Jr.: “Alright everyone! That’s it for today and remember don’t mess up or it’s your head.”

********

__

********

A quiet murmur came from the room as people started talking amongst themselves and put their instruments in their cases. Seeing his opportunity, Darling entered the room. As he did all eyes turned to him and the previous quiet murmur turned into loud whispering. About his looks and questions of what he was doing there. Darling confidently walked to the side of the directors podium. He leaned on it casually as he talked.

********

__

********

Darling: “While I oh so love all the attention from all of you cuties, I came here for a purpose. Now, you-,” he said gesturing to Percy Jr., “Are you the one in charge of this band?”

********

__

********

Percy Jr.: “That I am. Now, What can I do for you?”  
He spoke almost forcefully. His tone was all too friendly as he turned to face Darling. Clearly trying to be polite but only half meaning it.

********

__

********

Darling: “I was hoping to use this room for my own purposes, and I was wondering, When I might be able to do that?”  
He leaned a bit more on the podium as he said this.

********

__

********

Percy Jr.: “We only use this room in the mornings, so other than that you can use this room whenever.”  
He was a bit less tense now.

********

__

********

Darling: “Thank you. And if I may I would like to know who you are?”

********

__

********

Percy Jr.: “It’s not a problem. I’m Percy Jr. I'm in charge of all preparations for the upcoming wedding and making sure that everything goes spectacularly!”

********

__

********

END

********

__  


********


	2. Percy-nal Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion on the idea that one of the reasons that Percy wanted to go with Joan was his feelings for Darling.

#  **_ Chapter Two: Percy-nal Reasons  _ **

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy Jr. had just heard the best news. Joan was going to go on a trip to the Hinterlands to check what happened there. Apparently that child with the goat, and Barabbas think they saw a monster. So now he was going to go to convince Joan to let him join her group of knights. This was the perfect opportunity to show I have changed, to prove that us Percys can do more than run away, and to get away from Prince Darling. Darling was just beautiful. But there was Cecily and that his old self and by extension his father would want him to die for even thinking that. He supposed in that way he was not different at all. He was still running away. But that was not important. The fact was he had changed and he wanted to prove that by helping the Heartland by going to the Hinterlands with Joan. He still wanted to become a knight and that was not going to happen if Joan still thought he would betray the Heartland at the first opportunity. He was getting closer to Joan now and he knew exactly what he was going to do to convince her of his change. There was no way she would not be convinced to let him come with her If what I heard about the trip was true. 

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “Ok men, load up the horses with enough provisions for two days! I want us on the road within the hour.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Men melodiously: “Aye Sir Joan”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “And don’t break into song.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Men: “Aye Sir Joan”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy: “Oh! Oh! Joan! Joan!”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “Augh I’m busy Percy! Now’s not a good time.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy: “Wait,wait wait! Is it true you’re going to the Hinterlands to investigate a possible monster?” 

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “Wow! Word spreads fast.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy: “Yeah, tell me about it. Also I was eavesdropping outside the banquet hall. Anyway since wedding arrangements are pretty much finished, I was wondering if I could come with you. You know ride into action, lend a helping hand, prove to the princes once and for all that I am a changed man.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “You! A changed man! I heard you threatened the royal gardener that if he didn’t get you a hundred roses by Sunday you’d plant him under the soil.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy: “Oh, that! I mean can I help it if I have a passion for wedding planning.” 

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “You’re not coming!”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy: “Wait, wait, wait wait! I know we’ve had our differences but I really am trying to turn over a new leaf. Won’t you at least give me a chance.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “Oh no do not sing!” 

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

*One song later*

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan spoke then with mock surprise as she continued to ready her horse, “Wow you have really given me a lot to think about!”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy Jr. lit up as he responded, “I have!?”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Joan: “No! Now go home Percy. Some of us have a kingdom to protect.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

Percy: “Yes Joan.”

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

He started to trudge towards his home. His flawless strategy had failed. It seems like no matter what he did or how much he had changed that he would never be trusted. There would probably be another chance to prove he had changed but those all would involve convincing Joan. That did not seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. It didn’t matter much anyway he needed to go on this particular possibly perilous passage to prove his worth. This was for three reasons, the first being that he was currently in a relationship with Cecily, the second being that he had never had feelings for a guy before, and the third being that the reason for everyone's distrust is that just the past winter while the last wedding between the princes was being planned. He had actively tried to sabotage their wedding for them having the same type of feelings for each other that he is having now. He realized now that this was wrong of him and that he was only doing it out of jealousy that they were so happy. But what to do now that Joan had denied his request to join her journey. So he went home and to complain to Cecily about the injustice of him not being forgiven by Joan. However as he was complaining Joan came in and told him that she had reconsidered and that he was going to be allowed to join her on the journey and that they were leaving in five minutes. This was great news.

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

  
  


**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

END

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

  
  


**** ** **

__

**** ** **

____

**** ** **

__

**** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just to warn everyone reading this. This fic will probably not update often but to make up for it I will try to post multiple chapters per update.


End file.
